marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Warlock
Adam Warlock, going by the name Golden Gladiator, was known to be one of the strongest Sovereign. Powers and Abilities Powers Much of Adam's powers derived from his unique biology in which grants him vast capabilities and powers. These powers are also subject to various changes with each rebirth and development from his regenerative cocoon on a subconscious level and can develop powers depending on the situation at hand. According to Thanos, Adam is also a unique being like himself and is described to be apart of the "cosmic norm". *'Avatar of Life': Originally destined to become the Avatar of Life by the In-Betweener, Adam was designated as the Avatar of life by the aforementioned entities in order to oppose the then-Avatar of Death, Thanos, and keep a cosmic balance between life and death. After re-inserting the inactive timeline involving the Magus, Adam was officially recognized as Earth-616's Avatar of Life again. **'Summoning': The first iteration of Magus was capable of once summoning the In-Betweener by saturating his past counterpart in a harmless special radiation that acted as a beacon. It's unknown if this capability can only be done via the Soul Gem or that being an Avatar of Life allowed it to be possible. *'Superhuman Physiology': Adam Warlock possesses a number of super-human properties and powers derived from his artificially determined genetic structure. This is owed due to possessing a perfect, genetic template. This perfection was noted by Ultron and the High Evolutionary, who even cited his being was something he could not quite replicate easily. **'Energy Consumption': His new body has made him a more direct consumer of energy much like that of Galactus' heralds and even Thanos himself. This can be done via contact with a energy conductor or the energy itself. Prior, he was able to absorb magical energies and life energy as well as other kinds. **'Superhuman Strength': Warlock possesses super-human strength, though its exact level is unknown. Previously listed at class 4, he could once enhance his strength, enabling him to reach class 40 for less than one hour. **'Superhuman Speed': Warlock is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Warlock's musculature generates less fatigue toxins, during physical activity, than the musculature of a human being. While not employing his energy to enhance his natural physical strength, Warlock can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability': Warlock's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. He is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vacuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. **'Superhuman Agility': Warlock's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Warlock's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling him to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Flight': Adam Warlock can also employ cosmic energy to negate the force of gravity beneath him, enabling him to fly. In an Earth-like atmosphere, Warlock is easily capable of reaching the speed of sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. While in outer space, however, Warlock has been shown to have been capable of attaining supraluminal (faster-than-light) velocities. **'Immortality': While Adam can be killed, he never truly dies. This is due to the fact his soul is so strong, even Death herself cannot claim his soul. As such, he can be reborn. **'Cellular Regeneration': Adam's regenerative and restorative abilities are extremely advanced. *Ultra Senses: After taking the memories of the Magus from his soul and some of his own abilities as a result, he gained superior senses in which allowed him to locate space anomalies such as black holes Adam was later gifted with enhanced perceptions from his rebirths, allowing him to see the auras, the souls and states of others as well as examine others genetic structure. **'Cosmic Awareness & Mystic Senses': His multi-compartmental brain bestow Adam cosmic senses. Adam has the ability to detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. After one of his recent rebirths, He also has the ability to sense whenever someone is teleporting. Adam possess profound mystical senses in addition to his cosmic awareness capabilities that is capable of sensing mishaps on a spiritual level such as irregularities. ***'Time Freeze Resistance': Adam is capable of resisting the Time Gem's time freeze capabilities when utilized on him by Rune. ***'Reality Warp Resistance': Due to his firm grasp on reality, Adam is highly resistant to "reality warping." He was unfazed by Maya's "Dance of Unreality." *'Telepathy': While formerly possessing powerful telepathic capabilities as Him, he has since lost most of the high level of telepathic power, retaining a fraction of telepathic power he once possessed. However, the exact level of capability in his Telepathy is unknown. **'Telepathic Defenses': His defenses have been described by renown and extremely powerful Moondragon to be intense and even was able to throw out Moondragon from his mind as well as dispel Mantis's intrusions. *'Clairvoyance': Adam is capable of seeing through time, even when an event renders time meaningless. *'Energy Manipulation': Adam is a capable energy manipulator, with such power having been augmented by the Soul Gem for the majority of his life, although was somewhat capable of doing so independently until his recent resurrections. His latest resurrection has allowed him greater capability with his manipulation, now capable of "short-circuiting" even other energy manipulators such as both Silver Surfer and Quasar. **'Matter Manipulation': According to Adam himself after his later resurrection, his increased skill allows him convert energy into matter and has absolute control over the process in addition. **'Energy Constructs': Adam has been seen employing various kinds of energy into constructs. Whether the use of it comes from his metaphysical quantum energy or other kinds of energy, he has been shown capable of creating swords, pieces of armor, and shields. *'Magic': True to his naming of Warlock and among his energy manipulation capabilities includes manipulating mystical energy for a variety of purposes.78 He relayed much of his mystical powers, however, from the Soul Gem instead of his own independent energies during his extended time with the Infinity Gem. However, he still displayed some independent powers without it's reliance. Much of his mystic powers includes exorcism, body transmutation, and astral projection. **'Resurrection': Adam was capable of resurrecting other beings by imbuing their souls into bodies. **'Time Travel': Adam can use his mystical powers to travel into the past, present, or future. **'Spell Casting': Adam can cast spells for a variety of effects. **'Mystic Portals': Adam has displayed capability in creating mystic portals. External Links * Category:Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Magicians Category:Males Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Sovereign Category:Universal Church of Truth Members